Phantasm
"Drastic situations require drastic countermeasures." Phantasms Operators are the secret agents, infiltrators and assassins of the Genesis Interex. Alongside Taskforce: Prophet, Phantasms are the iconic soldiers of the Interex. A Force To Reckon With Origins The rise of the terrorist radical cult known as The Phoenix forced the Governor Richard Fahrenheit to introduce a new rank within the military of the young colony: the Inquisitor agents acted in the shadows, murdering and hunting members of this order and thwarting possible attacks. Despite the initial public reaction, these secret agents managed to accomplish their duties. Until the first Master Architect - Bob Eriksen, came to know of Phoenix splinter cells that expanded to the closest systems. Declaring the emergency to the proctors, Bob took Richard's idea and reshaped it into what today are known as Phantasms: trained by the Inquisitors, these elite, remorseless and reconditioned assassins were armed with innovative weaponry, trinkets and other tools of destruction to accomplish their task. Equipment Phantasms have Pythagora-level access to the Interex' weaponry - virtually allowing them to take anything from any armory provided it will help them succeed in their task. For this reason, every Phantasm has a custom arsenal. Here are the standard issue equipment and tools used by most Phantasms. Weapons AR-1 Javelin - A revolutionary prototype rifle, the Javelin is the first personnel-sized Railgun. Deployed by Phantasm Agents, the Javelin is the ideal anti-personnel weapon - but due to its high penetration power, can be employed as an anti-vehicle weapon. Characterized by an incredibly powerful alloy slug and an effective range of 4km that can compensate for the absence of a magazine, the Javelin is a perfect tool for assassination missions. Amator R7 - Standard-issue customized pistol, used for close-up engagements. Combat Knife - Standard-issue close-quarters weapon. Armor XR-1 Achilles - The XR-1 bodysuit is a prototype graphene-sheet armor, commonly seen on Phantasms. The graphene layers offer an exceptional level of protection against kinetic and energy weapons, dispersing the first and absorbing the other while providing the Agent enough agility to move swiftly. The suit also features absorption pads to cushion concussions and blunt attacks. Wargear Grappling Hook - Mounted on agent's wrist, the Grappling Hook allows a Phantasm to quickly relocate, ignoring dangerous terrain. The hook has the extension of 15m and an articulate Talon for better gripping. The rope is capable of carrying up to four men. Special Issue Ammunition - Every Phantasm agent has, alongside several slugs for their Javelin Rifle, several magazines with specialized rounds for their Amator weapons: - Zeus Shock rounds: These special ammunitions feature a one-use electric shock generator - useful for stunning targets or sending equipment haywire. - Python Penetrator rounds: With an even harder tip, these rounds can be used to penetrate the thickest armors, and at a fair distance. - Wyvern Conflagration rounds: These bullets let out a chemical compost, ignited on impact and setting targets on fire. ''Seer-pattern Tactical Visor ''- These unique marvels of technology are synonymous with the concept of Phantasms: capable of switching several type of lenses, Seer-pattern Visors allow the operator to spot, track and finally terminate their targets with surgical precision.